1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the treatment of inflammatory bowel disease (IBD). More specifically, this invention is directed to methods for treating or preventing IBD using aryl nitrone compounds. This invention is also directed to pharmaceutical compositions containing aryl nitrone compounds which are useful for the treatment or prophylaxis of IBD.
2. State of the Art
The term inflammatory bowel disease (xe2x80x9cIBDxe2x80x9d) describes a group of chronic inflammatory disorders of unknown causes involving the gastrointestinal tract (xe2x80x9cGI tractxe2x80x9d). The prevalence of IBD in the US is estimated to be about 200 per 100,000 population or approximately 500,000 people. Patients with IBD can be divided into two major groups, those with ulcerative colitis (xe2x80x9cUCxe2x80x9d) and those with Crohn""s disease (xe2x80x9cCDxe2x80x9d).
In patients with UC, there is an inflammatory reaction primarily involving the colonic mucosa. The inflammation is typically uniform and continuous with no intervening areas of normal mucosa. Surface mucosal cells as well as crypt epithelium and submucosa are involved in an inflammatory reaction with neutrophil infiltration. Ultimately, this situation typically progresses to epithelial damage with loss of epithelial cells resulting in multiple ulcerations, fibrosis, dysplasia and longitudinal retraction of the colon.
CD differs from UC in that the inflammation extends through all layers of the intestinal wall and involves mesentery as well as lymph nodes. CD may affect any part of the alimentary canal from mouth to anus. The disease is often discontinuous, i.e., severely diseased segments of bowel are separated from apparently disease-free areas. In CD, the bowel wall also thickens which can lead to obstructions. In addition, fistulas and fissures are not uncommon.
Clinically, IBD is characterized by diverse manifestations often resulting in a chronic, unpredictable course. Bloody diarrhea and abdominal pain are often accompanied by fever and weight loss. Anemia is not uncommnon, as is severe fatigue. Joint manifestations ranging from arthralgia to acute arthritis as well as abnormalities in liver function are commonly associated with IBD. Patients with IBD also have an increased risk of colon carcinomas compared to the general population. During acute xe2x80x9cattacksxe2x80x9d of IBD, work and other normal activity are usually impossible, and often a patient is hospitalized.
Although the cause of IBD remains unknown, several factors such as genetic, infectious and immunologic susceptibility have been implicated. IBD is much more common in caucasians, especially those of Jewish descent. The chronic inflammatory nature of the condition has prompted an intense search for a possible infectious cause. Although agents have been found which stimulate acute inflammation, none has been found to cause the chronic inflammation associated with IBD. The hypothesis that IBD is an autoimmune disease is supported by the previously mentioned extraintestinal manifestation of IBD as joint arthritis, and the known positive response to IBD by treatment with therapeutic agents such as adrenal glucocorticoids, cyclosporine and azathioprine, which are known to suppress immune response. In addition, the GI tract, more than any other organ of the body, is continuously exposed to potential antigenic substances such as proteins from food, bacterial byproducts (LPS), etc.
Once the diagnosis has been made, typically by endoscopy, the goals of therapy are to induce and maintain a remission. The least toxic agents which patients are typically treated with are the aminosalicylates. Sulfasalazine (Azulfidine), typically administered four times a day, consists of an active molecule of aminosalicylate (5-ASA) which is linked by an azo bond to a sulfapyridine. Anaerobic bacteria in the colon split the azo bond to release active 5-ASA. However, at least 20% of patients cannot tolerate sulfapyridine because it is associated with significant side-effects such as reversible sperm abnormalities, dyspepsia or allergic reactions to the sulpha component. These side effects are reduced in patients taking olsalazine. However, neither sulfasalazine nor olsalazine are effective for the treatment of small bowel inflammation. Other formulations of 5-ASA have been developed which are released in the small intestine (e.g. mesalamine and asacol). Normally it takes 6-8 weeks for 5-ASA therapy to show full efficacy.
Patients who do not respond to 5-ASA therapy, or who have a more severe disease, are prescribed corticosteroids. However, this is a short term therapy and cannot be used as a maintenance therapy. Clinical remission is achieved with corticosteroids within 2-4 weeks, however the side effects are significant and include a Cushing goldface, facial hair, severe mood swings and sleeplessness. The response to sulfasalazine and 5-aminosalicylate preparations is poor in Crohn""s disease, fair to mild in early ulcerative colitis and poor in severe ulcerative colitis. If these agents fail, powerful immunosuppressive agents such as cyclosporine, prednisone, 6-mercaptopurine or azathioprine (converted in the liver to 6-mercaptopurine) are typically tried. For Crohn""s disease patients, the use of corticosteroids and other immunosuppressives must be carefully monitored because of the high risk of intra-abdominal sepsis originating in the fistulas and abscesses common in this disease. Approximately 25% of IBD patients will require surgery (colectomy) during the course of the disease.
Oxygen-derived free radicals such as HOxe2x80xa2, the superoxide anion and other reactive oxygen species such as HOCl, have emerged as a common pathway of tissue injury in a wide variety of diseases whose underlying cause is an inappropriately vigorous and sustained immune response (failure to control or down regulate response to the initial, appropriate stimulus). Examples of other diseases, in addition to IBD and arthritis, where this mechanism appear to be the operative cause are ARDS, septic shock, asthma, diabetes, multiple sclerosis, uveitis, etc. Typically, both a cytokine-mediated immune response and a nonspecific inflammatory cascade are involved in the primary inappropriate response with both responses mediated through active oxygen species (oxidative stress). The inappropriate secondary response, also mediated through oxidative stress) may involve tissue damaging oxidation by neutrophils and tissue macrophages.
Various approaches have been taken to suppress this inappropriate inflammatory response. Small molecule inhibitors of the various leukotriene, PAF and cyclooxygenase pathways have shown only limited efficacy, perhaps because blocking only one of many pathways does not provide a sufficiently large decrease in overall oxidative stress. Another approach has been the use of antibodies or cloned receptor molecules which target specific proteins in the inflammatory cascade such as IL-1, IL-6 or TNF-xcex1. However, this approach is practical only for acute conditions, like septic shock or ARDS, where IV administration and antibody formation against the therapeutic protein is less of a concern. For a chronic condition like IBD, an orally active small molecule that is fully active when dosed once-a-day would be the preferred method of treatment.
Another approach to mitigating the oxidative stress resulting from an inflammatory response is to employ nitrone-related therapeutics (NRTS). The prototype NRT is xcex1-phenyl-t-butyl nitone (PBN) shown below. 
NRTs represent a new category of therapeutics with the inherent capacity to overcome the shortcomings of other previously studied compounds. Among other properties, NRTs such as PBN are believed to trap free radicals (R.) by adding the radical to form a more unreactive nitroxyl free radical.
Nitrones were first used as analytical tools capable of reacting with highly reactive radicals to yield free radical adducts that are much less reactive. In many cases, the free radical/nitrone adduct complex is stable enough to allow in vivo isolation and quantitation using electron spin resonance (ESR). The concept of using nitrones as therapeutics in, for example, neurodegenerative diseases resulted from the observations that nitrones, such as PBN, trap reactive oxygen species and/or secondary free radicals following ischemia. The therapeutic effects of nitrones may result because the nitrones convert highly reactive radicals into much less reactive products. Certain NRTs have been shown to protect experimental animals from ischemia/reperfusion injury (stroke). NRTs, administered chronically, reverse the age-associated increase in oxidatively damaged protein and the age-associated decrease in the activity of the oxidative-sensitive enzyme, glutamine synthetase, in the brain.
Accompanying the NRT-mediated changes in oxidized protein and glutamine synthetase activity is a significant improvement in the performance of animals in behavioral tests measuring short-term spatial memory. For example, it has been shown that prototype NRTs mitigate the effects of this inflammatory cascade in a number of in vivo models. Of particular interest is the consistent and well documented protection shown by PBN against the lethality induced by LPS in various rodent models of septic shock. Remarkably, PBN has also been shown to increase the life span of senescence-accelerated mice by one third, perhaps by mitigating free radical damage. PBN has also been shown to block inducible nitric oxide synthetase (xe2x80x9ciNOSxe2x80x9d), the enzyme responsible for producing large amounts of the highly damaging NOxe2x80xa2. Thus, PBN can both trap HOxe2x80xa2 and suppress formation of NOxe2x80xa2, potentially neutralizing the effects of the two agents considered to be the most damaging to tissue.
When evaluating the prospects of using an antioxidant to successfully treat IBD, it is perhaps also useful to consider that the anti-oxidant defense of the human colon is relatively deficient compared to human liver (mucosal levels of SOD, catalase and GSH representing 8%, 4% and 40%, respectively of liver levels), thus leaving the colon particularly sensitive to oxidative stress. A considerable number of chemical modifications have been made to increase NRTs suitability as therapeutic agents. The effects of intrinsic chemical reactivity and radical trapping ability have been examined by substituting the phenyl ring with electron donating or electron withdrawing substituents. More water soluble analogues have also been made which, for example, have a carboxylate or sodium sulfonate group on the phenyl ring. In addition, lipophilic analogues have been made with functional group substitutions on either the phenyl ring or the nitronyl nitrogen. The alkyl nitrogen substituent has also been varied through the standard straight chain and branched C3-C5 substituents. Nitrone isosteres and related compounds have also targeted and examined for efficacy. This approach has led to various classes of compounds, such as substituted ureas, amides, thioamides, azoxy derivatives, sulphones, and hydroxamic acids. Among these, some benzamide compounds substantially similar in structure to some nitrones, such as PBN, have been shown to have activity in the treatment of Parkinson""s disease, HIV dementia, and related conditions.
As a final aspect of background, in evaluating the effectiveness of compounds in the treatment of IBD, an in vivo model based upon trinitrobenzene sulfonic acid (xe2x80x9cTNBSxe2x80x9d) is used.
References relating to the above-mentioned subjects include:
Glickman, R M (1994) Inflammatory Bowel Disease in Harrison""s Principles of Internal Medicine (McGraw Hill, New York, N.Y.) Chapter 255: 1403-1416.
Calkins, B M, Mendeloff, Al (1986) Epidemiology of Inflammatory Bowel Disease, Epidemiology Review 8: 60-90.
Levin, B. (1992) Inflammatory Bowel Disease and Colon Cancer, Cancer (Supplement), 70: 1313-1316.
Crotty, B. (1994) Ulcerative Colitis and Xenobiotic Metabolism, Lancet, 343: 35-38.
Hanauer, S B, Baert, F. (1994) Medical Therapy of Inflammatory Bowel Disease, Med Clin North Am, 78: 1413-1426.
MacDermott, R P (1994) Alterations in the Mucosal System in Ulcerative Colitis and Crohn""s Disease, Med Clin North Am, 78: 1207-1231.
Hanauer, B. (1993) Medical Therapy of Ulcerative Colitis, Lancet, 342: 412-417.
Winrow, V R, Winyard, P G, Morris, C J, Blake, D R (1993) Free radicals in Inflammation: Second Messengers and Mediators of Tissue Destruction, Br Med Bull 49: 506-522.
Floyd, R A and Carney, J., Nitrone Radical Traps (NRTs) Protect in Experimental Neurodegenerative Diseases, in Neuroprotective Approaches to the Treatment of Parkinson""s Disease and Other Neurodegenerative Disorders (Olanow, C W, Jenner, P and Youssim E, Eds.) Academic Press, New York, N.Y., in press.
Cao, X. and Phillis, J W (1994) a-Phenyl-N-tert-butyl-nitrone Reduces Cortical Infarct and Edema in Rats Subjected to Focal Ischemia. Brain Res. 644: 267-272.
Zhao, Q., Pahlmark, K., Smith, M. -J., and Siesjo, B. (1994) Delayed Treatment with the Spin Trap a-phenyl-n-tert-butyl nitrone (PBN) Reduces Infarct Size Following Transient Middle Cerebral Artery Occlusion in Rats. Acta Physiol. Scad. 152: 349-350.
Oliver, C N, Starke-Reed, P E, Stadtman, E R, Carney, J M and Floyd, R A (1990) Oxidative Damage to Brain Proteins, Los of Glutamine Synthetase Activity and Production of Free Radicals During Ischemia Induced Injury to Gerbil Brain. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 87: 5144-5147.
Carney, J M, Starke-Reed, P E Oliver, C N, Landrum, R W, Cheng, M S, Wu, J F and Floyd, R A (1991) Reversal or age-related increase in brain protein oxidation in enzyme activity, and loss in temporal and spatial memory by chronic administration of the spin-trapping compound N-tert-butyl-xcex1-phenylnitrone. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 88: 3633-3636.
Novelli, G P (1992) Oxygen Radicals in Experimental Shock: Effects of Spin-Trapping Nitrones in Ameliorating Shock Pathophysiology, Critical Care Medicine, 20: 499-507.
Hamburger, S A, McCay, P B (1989) Endotoxin-Induced Mortality in Rats is Reduced by Nitrones, Circulatory Shock, 29: 329-334.
Progrebniak, H W, Merino, M J, Hahn, S M, Mitchell, J B, Pass, H I (1992) Spin Trap Salvage from Endotoxemia: The Role of Cytokine Down-Regulation, Surgery, 112: 130-139.
McKechnie, K., Furman, B L, Paratt J R (1986), Modification by Oxygen Free Radical Scavengers of the Metabolic and Cardiovascular Effects of Endotoxin Infusion in Conscious Rats, Circulatory Shock 19: 429-439.
Edamatsu,R, Mori,A., Packer, L (1995) The Spin Trap N-tert-xcex1-phenyl-butylnitrone Prolongs the Life Span of the Senescence Accelerated Mouse, Biochem Biophys Res Comm 211: 847-849.
Miyajima, T., Kotake, Y. (1995) Spin Trapping Agent, Phenyl N-Tert_Butyl Nitrone, Inhibits Induction of Nitric Oxide Synthase in Endotoxin-Induced Shock in Mice, Biochem Biophys Res Commun, 215: 114-121.
Boettner, G R (1987) ESR Parameters of Spin Adducts, Free Radical Biology, 3: 259-303.
Harris, M L, Schiller, H J, Reilly, P M, Donowitz, M, Grisham, M B, Bulkley (1992), Free Radicals and Other Reactive Oxygen Metabolites in Imflammatory Bowel Disease: Cause, Consequence or Epiphenomenom, Pharmacol. Ther., 53: 375-408.
Grisham M B, MacDermott, R P, Deitch E A (1990), Oxidant Defence Mechanisms in the Human Colon, Inflammation, 14: 669-680.
Elson, C O, Startor, R B, Tennyson, G S, Ridell, R H (1995), Experimental Models of Inflammatory Bowel Disease, Gastroenterology, 109: 1344-1367.
Yamada, T, Marshall, S, Specian, R D, Grisham, M B (1992) A Comparative Analysis of Two Models of Colitis in Rats, Gastroenterology, 102: 1524-1534.
Wallace, J A, MacNaughton, W K, Morris, G P, Beck P L (1989) Inhibition of Leulotriene Synthesis Markedly Accelerates Healing in a Rat Model of Inflammatory Bowel Disease, Gastroenterology, 95: 29-35.
Higa, A. McKnight, G W, Wallace, J L (1993) Attenuation of Epithelial Injury in Acute Experimental Colitis by Immunomodulators, Eur. J. Pharmacol. 239: 171-178.
Castro, G A, Roy, S A, Stockstill, R D (1974) Trichinella Spiralis: Peroxidase Activity in Isolated Cells from the Rat Intestine, Exp. Parasitol., 36: 307-315.
It has now been found that certain aryl nitrone compounds are effective for the treatment and prophylaxis of IBD.
Accordingly, in one of its composition aspects, this invention provides a pharmaceutical composition for the treatment or prophylaxis of inflammatory bowel disease comprising a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and an effective inflammatory bowel disease-treating amount of a compound selected from the group consisting of:
N-cyclohexyl-xcex1-(3-ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl)nitrone,
N-cyclohexyl-xcex1-(2-ethoxy-4-trifluoromethylphenyl)nitrone,
N-(2-methylbut-2-yl)-xcex1-(2-ethoxyphenyl)nitrone,
N-tert-butyl-xcex1-{2-[2-(2-chloroethoxy)ethoxy]phenyl}nitrone,
N-tert-butyl-xcex1-[2-(methoxycarbonylmethoxy)phenyl]nitrone,
N-cyclohexyl-xcex1-(4-ethylphenyl)nitrone, spiro[cyclohexane-1,3xe2x80x2]-8-methoxy-3,4-dihydroisoquinoline-N-oxide,
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
Another aspect of this invention is directed to methods for treating a patient suffering from or susceptible to an inflammatory bowel condition. Accordingly, this invention provides a method for treating a patient suffering from or susceptible to an inflammatory bowel condition comprising administering to said patient a pharmaceutical composition comprising a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and an effective inflammatory bowel condition-treating amount of a compound selected from the group consisting of:
N-cyclohexyl-xcex1-(3-ethoxy4-methoxyphenyl)nitrone,
N-cyclohexyl-xcex1-(2-ethoxy4-trifluoromethylphenyl)nitrone,
N-(2-methylbut-2-yl)-xcex1-(2-ethoxyphenyl)nitrone,
N-tert-butyl-xcex1-{2-[2-(2-chloroethoxy)ethoxy]phenyl}nitrone,
N-tert-butyl-xcex1-[2-(methoxycarbonylmethoxy)phenyl]nitrone,
N-cyclohexyl-xcex1-(4-ethylphenyl)nitrone,
spiro[cyclohexane-1,3xe2x80x2]-8-methoxy-3,4-dihydroisoquinoline-N-oxide,
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
In another of its method aspects, this invention provides a method for treating or preventing inflammatory bowel disease comprising:
(a) identifying a patient suffering from or susceptible to an inflammatory bowel condition; and
(b) administering to said patient a pharmaceutical composition comprising a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and an effective inflammatory bowel condition-treating amount of a compound selected from the group consisting of:
N-cyclohexyl-xcex1-(3-ethoxy4-methoxyphenyl)nitrone,
N-cyclohexyl-xcex1-(2-ethoxy4-trifluoromethylphenyl)nitrone,
N-(2-methylbut-2-yl)-xcex1-(2-ethoxyphenyl)nitrone,
N-tert-butyl-xcex1-{2-[2-(2-chloroethoxy)ethoxy]phenyl}nitrone,
N-tert-butyl-xcex1-[2-(methoxycarbonylmethoxy)phenyl]nitrone,
N-cyclohexyl-xcex1-(4-ethylphenyl)nitrone, spiro[cyclohexane-1,3xe2x80x2]-8-methoxy-3,4-dihydroisoquinoline-N-oxide,
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
In the methods of this invention, the pharmaceutical compositions may be administered orally, parenterally, or rectally. The methods of this invention are be effective where the inflammatory bowel condition is ulcerative colitis or Crohn""s disease.
In one embodiment of the above methods, the pharmaceutical composition is preferably administered as an oral dose in an amount of from 0.1 to about 150 mg/kg of patient weight.
In another embodiment of the above methods, the pharmaceutical composition is preferably administered intravenously in an amount of from about 0.01 mg/kg/hour to about 100 mg/kg/hour of patient weight for at least about 1 hour.
In still another embodiment of the above methods, the pharmaceutical composition is preferably administered rectally in an amount of from 1 to about 150 mg/kg of patient weight.
In one of its composition aspects, this invention is also directed to novel aryl nitrone compounds. Accordingly, this invention is directed to each of the following compounds:
N-cyclohexyl-xcex1-(2-ethoxy-4-trifluoromethylphenyl)nitrone,
N-(2-methylbut-2-yl)-xcex1-(2-ethoxyphenyl)nitrone,
N-tert-butyl-xcex1-{2-[2-(2-chloroethoxy)ethoxy]phenyl}nitrone,
N-tert-butyl-xcex1-[2-(methoxycarbonylmethoxy)phenyl]nitrone,
N-cyclohexyl-xcex1-(4-ethylphenyl)nitrone,
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
The treatment methods and pharmaceutical compositions of this invention employ one or more aryl nitrones as the active agent. For the purposes of this invention, the aryl nitrone compounds are named using conventional nitrone nomenclature, i.e., the carbon atom of the carbon-nitrogen double bond (Cxe2x95x90N) is designated the xcex1-position and substituents on the nitrogen atom of the carbon-nitrogen double bond are given the N-prefix. For example, N-cyclohexyl-xcex1-(3-ethoxy-4-methoxyphenyl)nitrone has the formula: 
All geometric isomers of the nitrone compounds of formula I are included within the scope of this invention including, for example, all isomers (i.e., E and Z isomers) of the carbon-nitrogen double bond of the nitrone functionality. Cyclic nitrones are named using the nomenclature of U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,746, issued Mar. 8, 1994 to Carr, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Definitions
When describing the aryl nitrones, pharmaceutical compositions and methods of this invention, the following terms have the following meanings unless otherwise specified.
xe2x80x9c2-[2-(2-Chloroethoxy)ethoxy]xe2x80x9d refers to the group Clxe2x80x94CH2CH2OCH2CH2Oxe2x80x94.
xe2x80x9cMethoxycarbonylmethoxyxe2x80x9d refers to the group CH3OC(O)CH2Oxe2x80x94.
xe2x80x9cPharmaceutically acceptable saltxe2x80x9d refers to salts which are acceptable for administration to mammals including, by way of illustration, alkali and alkaline earth metal salts and addition salts of free acids and amines. Such pharmaceutically acceptable salts may be derived from a variety of organic and inorganic counter-ions well known in the art and include, by way of example only, sodium, potassium, calcium, magnesium, ammonium, tetraalkylammonium, and the like; and when the molecule contains a basic functionality, salts of organic or inorganic acids, such as hydrochloride, hydrobromide, tartrate, mesylate, acetate, maleate, oxalate and the like.
The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable cationxe2x80x9d refers to a pharmaceutically acceptable cationic counterion of an acidic functional group. Such cations are exemplified by sodium, potassium, calcium, magnesium, ammonium, tetraalkylammonium cations, and the like.
General Synthetic Procedures
The aryl nitrone compounds of this invention can be prepared from readily available starting materials using the following general methods and procedures. It will be appreciated that where typical or preferred process conditions (i.e., reaction temperatures, times, mole ratios of reactants, solvents, pressures, etc.) are given, other process conditions can also be used unless otherwise stated. Optimum reaction conditions may vary with the particular reactants or solvent used, but such conditions can be determined by one skilled in the art by routine optimization procedures.
Additionally, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, conventional protecting groups may be necessary to prevent certain functional groups from undergoing undesired reactions. The choice of a suitable protecting group for a particular functional group as well as suitable conditions for protecting and deprotecting various functional groups are well known in the art. For example, numerous protecting groups, and their introduction and removal, are described in T. W. Greene and G. M. Wuts, Protecting Groups in Organic Synthesis, Second Edition, Wiley, New York, 1991, and references cited therein.
In a preferred method of synthesis, the aryl nitrone compounds of this invention are prepared by coupling a benzaldehyde derivative, such as 3-ethoxy4-methoxybenzaldehyde, 2-ethoxybenzaldehyde, 2-ethoxy-4-trifluoromethylbenzaldehyde, 2-[2-(2-chloroethoxy)ethoxy]-benzaldehyde, 2-(methoxycarbonylmethoxy)benzaldehyde or 4-ethylbenzaldehdye with a hydroxylamine of the formula:
HOxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R1
wherein R1 is cyclohexyl, tert-butyl, or 2-methylbut-2-yl under conventional reaction conditions.
The coupling reaction is typically conducted by contacting the benzaldehyde derivative with at least one equivalent, preferably about 1.1 to about 2 equivalents, of the hydroxylamine in an inert polar solvent such as methanol, ethanol, 1,4-dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylsulfoxide, dimethylformamide and the like. This reaction is preferably conducted at a temperature of from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 100xc2x0 C. for about 1 to about 48 hours. Optionally, a catalytic amount of an acid, such as acetic acid, hydrochloric acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid and the like, may be employed in this reaction.
Upon completion of the coupling reaction, the aryl nitrone is recovered by conventional methods including precipitation, chromatography, filtration, distillation and the like.
The benzaldehyde compounds employed in the coupling reaction are commercially available or can be prepared from commercially available starting materials using conventional procedures and reagents.
The hydroxylamine compounds used in the coupling reaction are also known compounds, or compounds which can be prepared from known compounds using conventional procedures and reagents. Typically, the hydroxylamine compounds are prepared by reducing the corresponding nitro compound (i.e., R1xe2x80x94NO2) using a suitable catalyst such as an activated zinc/acetic acid catalyst, activated zinc/ammonium chloride or an aluminum/mercury amalgam catalyst. This reaction is typically conducted at a temperature ranging from about 15xc2x0 C. to about 100xc2x0 C. for about 0.5 to 12 hours, preferably about 2 to 6 hours, in an aqueous reaction media, such as an alcohol/water mixture in the case of the zinc catalyst or an ether/water mixture in the case of the aluminum amalgam catalyst. Aliphatic nitro compounds (in the form of their salts) can also be reduced to hydroxylamines using borane in tetrahydrofuran.
Since some hydroxylamines have limited stability, such compounds are generally prepared immediately prior to reaction with the benzaldehyde compound. Alternatively, hydroxylamines can often be stored (or purchased commercially) as their hydrochloride salts. In such cases, the free hydroxylamine is typically generated immediately prior to reaction with the benzaldehyde compound by reaction of the hydrochloride salt with a suitable base, such as sodium hydroxide, sodium methoxide and the like.
Alternatively, the aryl nitrones of this invention can be prepared by coupling the benzaldehyde compound with the appropriate amine to form an intermediate imine, then oxidizing the imine as described, for example, in Hinton et al., J. Org. Chem., 1992, 57, 2646.
The synthesis of cyclic nitrones (such as spiro[cyclohexane-1,3xe2x80x2]-8-methoxy-3,4-dihydroisoquinoline-N-oxide) is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,746, issued Mar. 8, 1994 to Carr, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Pharmaceutical Compositions
When used as pharmaceuticals, the aryl nitrones employed in this invention are typically administered in the form of a pharmaceutical composition. Such compositions can be prepared using procedures well known in the pharmaceutical art and comprise at least one active compound.
Generally, the compounds of this invention are administered in a pharmaceutically effective amount. The amount of the compound actually administered will typically be determined by a physician, in the light of the relevant circumstances, including the condition to be treated, the chosen route of administration, the actual compound administered, the age, weight, and response of the individual patient, the severity of the patient""s symptoms, and the like.
The aryl nitrone compound(s) is typically formulated into a pharmaceutical composition suitable for oral, parenteral (e.g. intravenous or intramuscular injection), or rectal (e.g. suppository) administration.
The compositions for oral administration can take the form of liquid solutions or suspensions, powders, tablets, capsules or the like. In such compositions, the aryl nitrone is usually a minor component (0.1 to about 50% by weight) with the remainder being various vehicles or carriers and processing aids helpful for forming the desired dosing form. A liquid form may include a suitable aqueous or nonaqueous vehicle with buffers, suspending dispensing agents, colorants, flavors and the like.
A solid form may include, for example, any of the following ingredients, or compounds of a similar nature: a binder such as microcrystalline cellulose, gum tragacanth or gelatin; an excipient such as starch or lactose; a disintegrating agent such as alginic acid, Primogel, or corn starch; a lubricant such as magnesium stearate; a glidant such as colloidal silicon dioxide; a sweetening agent such as sucrose or saccharin; or a flavoring agent such as peppermint, sugar, methyl salicylate, or orange flavoring.
Injectable compositions are commonly based upon injectable sterile saline or phosphate-buffered saline or other injectable carriers known in the art. Again, the active aryl nitrone is typically a minor component, often being from about 0.05 to 10% by weight, with the remainder being the injectable carrier and the like.
Rectal administration is usually by suppository. Suppositories are generally made with a base component of cocoa butter, glycerinated gelatin, hydrogenated vegetable oils, mixtures of polyethylene glycols of various molecular weights, or fatty acid esters of polyethylene glycol. The active aryl nitrone is usually a minor component, often from about 0.05 to 20% by weight, with the remainder being the base component.
The components for orally administrable, injectable compositions and suppositories are merely representative. Other materials as well as processing techniques and the like are set forth in Part 8 of Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences, 18th edition, 1990, Mack Publishing Company, Easton, Pa. 18042, which is incorporated herein by reference.
One can also administer the compounds of the invention in sustained release-forms or from sustained release drug delivery systems. A description of representative sustained release materials can be found in the incorporated materials in Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences. 
Conditions Treated and Treatment Regimens
The conditions treated with the aryl nitrone-containing pharmaceutical compositions of this invention generally include IBD and the various symptoms which fall within a definition of IBD. The aryl nitrone-containing formulations are administered to achieve a therapeutic effect. For those aryl nitrone compounds that exhibit a long residency in the body, a once-a-day regimen is possible. Alternatively, multiple doses, such as up to three doses per day, typically, may offer more effective therapy. Thus, a single dose or a multidose regimen may be used.
In any event, the aryl nitrone-containing pharmaceutical composition is administered in such a manner so that compound is delivered into the patient""s bloodstream. One excellent mode for accomplishing this is intravenous administration. Intravenous dose levels for treating IBD range from about 0.01 mg/kg/hour of active aryl nitrone to about 100 mg/kg/hour, all for from about 1 to about 120 hours and especially 1 to 96 hours. A preloading bolus of from about 50 to about 5000 mg may also be administered to achieve adequate steady state levels. Other forms of parenteral administration, such as intramuscular injection can be used, as well. In this case, similar dose levels are employed.
With oral dosing, one to three oral doses per day, each from about 0.1 to about 150 mg/kg of active aryl nitrone are employed, with preferred doses being from about 0.15 to about 100 mg/kg.
With rectal dosing, one to three rectal doses per day, each from about 1 to about 150 mg/kg of active aryl nitrone are employed, with preferred doses being from about 1 to about 100 mg/kg.
In any treatment regimen, the health care professional should assess the patient""s condition and determine whether or not the patient would benefit from aryl nitrone treatment. Some degree of routine dose optimization may be required to determine an optimal doing level and pattern.
A positive dose-response relationship has been observed. As such and bearing in mind the severity of the side effects and the advantages of providing maximum possible amelioration of symptoms, it may be desired in some settings to administer large amounts of aryl nitrone, such as those described above.
The following formulation examples illustrate representative pharmaceutical compositions of this invention. The present invention, however, is not limited to the following pharmaceutical compositions.
Formulation 1xe2x80x94Tablets
A compound of formula I is admixed as a dry powder with a dry gelatin binder in an approximate 1:2 weight ratio. A minor amount of magnesium stearate is added as a lubricant. The mixture is formed into 240-270 mg tablets (80-90 mg of active nitrone compound per tablet) in a tablet press.
Formulation 2xe2x80x94Capsules
A compound of formula I is admixed as a dry powder with a starch diluent in an approximate 1:1 weight ratio. The mixture is filled into 250 mg capsules (125 mg of active nitrone compound per capsule).
Formulation 3xe2x80x94Liquid
A compound of formula I (125 mg), sucrose (1.75 g) and xanthan gum (4 mg) are blended, passed through a No. 10 mesh U.S. sieve, and then mixed with a previously made solution of microcrystalline cellulose and sodium carboxymethyl cellulose (11:89, 50 mg) in water. Sodium benzoate (10 mg), flavor, and color are diluted with water and added with stirring. Sufficient water is then added to produce a total volume of 5 mL.
Formulation 4xe2x80x94Injection
The compound of formula I is dissolved in a buffered sterile saline injectable aqueous medium to a concentration of approximately 5 mg/mL.